


Veljekset kuin ilvekset

by baiku (KasMuna)



Series: Finnfic to smutfic [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Squabbling, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble ja Frenzy harrastavat normaalia sisaruskäyttäytymistä illalla. Kähinän eskaloituessa paikalle saapuu myös Starscream, ja lopulta Soundwave. Laserbeak hengaa mukana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veljekset kuin ilvekset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elzux](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elzux).



"Dum di dum u are so dumb~" Rumble lauleskeli piirrellessään lattiaan. Kyseinen lause sai datatablettia lukevan Frenzyn keskeyttämään puuhansa, nousemaan makuualustalta ja kävelemään veljensä viereen. Tutun varjon laskeutuessa raapustusten ylle, sininen kaksikosta nosti katseensa toiseen.  
"Muako tarkotit?" Erittäin provosoivaan sävyyn punamusta kasetti irvisti lattialla makaavalle. Irveeseen vastattiin aivan yhtä ilahtuneella pärställä.  
"Entä jos tarkotinki, mitä meinaat tehä asialle?" Kasetti nousi lattialta ja astui nokakkain veljensä kanssa. Makuualustan toisessa kerroksessa Lazerbeak heräili unestaan ja asettui reunalle katselemaan mistä hälinä johtui.

"Haluutsä turpaan, hä?" Frenzy korotti ääntään ja asetti sormen siniselle rintakehälle. Tökittäväksi Rumble ei todellakaan suostunut, vaan nappasi käden ja alkoi vääntää toisen sormia.  
"Katotaan!" Hän huudahti vielä päälle ennen kuin sai nyrkin naamaansa ja horjahti, vapauttaen otteestaan Frenzyn käden. Nopeasti kuitenkin asemansa palauttaen hän tinttasi kasetticonia takaisin, kylkeen. Ei mennyt kuin hetki ja kaksikko oli täydessä tuoksinnassa, metalli ruttuunnuttamassa ja visiirinpalasia levittämässä.

Sillävälin Lazerbeak oli ilmoittanut tappelusta Soundwavelle, vaikkei se välttämättä ollut edes tarpeellista sillä pelkästä nyrkkipyykistä päksintä kehittyi myös erittäin äänekkääksi huutokilpailuksi. Näille kahdelle kasettikonille oli suorastaan luonnollista olla mahdollisimman paljon esillä.  
Ovesta sisään ei ensimmäisenä lentänytkään kasettien pää-aikainen huoltaja, vaan Decepticonien surullisenkuuluisan itserakas kakkosmies.  
"NYT HILJAA! Eikö teillä ole mitään hajua että nyt olisi tarkoitus nukkua?!" Käsky tuli luonnolliseen tapaan erittäin äänekkäänä kirkaisuna, sitten tasoittuen hieman kysymykseen edetessä. Seekerin tummaa pärstää vasten punaisina leiskuvat silmät saivat kehotuksen kera lattialle rymyävän kaksikon pysähtymään.

"Se oli toi!" Frenzy osoitti syyttävästi allaan olevaa Rumblea, työntäen sormensa toisen poskea vasten. Läpsäistyään tunkeilevan raajan naamaltaan, sininen kasetti sanoi vastalauseensa.  
"Mä vaan piirsin!"  
"SANOIN HILJAA!" Starscream turvautui taas kovempaan äänenkäyttöön saadakseen pienemmät seuraamaan mallia, siis olemaan hiljaa. Jetti tömisteli kaksikon luo, erotti heidät toisistaan ja istutti sängylle.

"Nyt mistä helvetistä on oikein kyse? Teidän piti nukkua jo eikä riehua—"  
"Lazerbeak; raportoi!" Ovesta rynni viimein sisään kasettisoitinformeri, jonka nähdessään tappelupukarit hihkaisivat hiljaa keskenään. Jos Soundwave oli paikalla, se tarkoitti aina lievempää rangaistusta.  
"Rumble ja Frenzy tappelivat syyttä, Starscream ‘rauhoitti’ tilanteen." Kondori antoi kommenttinsa ja asettui sitten kauemmas pedin reunasta, jättäen tilanteen hallinnan täysikokoisille.

"Soundwave, nämä kaksi pitivät aivan hirveää mekkalaa ja keskeyttivät vahaus-sessioni. Onnistuivat näköjään myös hajottamaan visiirinsä." Viimeisen lauseen jettiformeri murahti kaksikolle, jotka vilkaisivat toisiaan.  
"Rumble sanoi mua tyhmäksi!" Frenzy onnistui avaamaan suunsa ennen veljeään, saaden näin etulyönti-aseman oikeudenkäynnissä.  
"En sanonut! Se oli vaan—"  
"HILJAA MINÄ SANOIN! HILJAA! Älkää huutako!" Punavalkea seekeri kiljui naama mustana kaksikolle, lopettaen siihen että sai sinisen kämmenen olalleen.

"Äänen korotus: tarpeetonta." Visiirinaamainen vakoilu-ekspertti ohjeisti malttinsa menettänyttä, kääntyen sitten taas kasettien puoleen. Vaikka hänen kasvonsa olivatkin suurimmilta osin peitetty, saattoivat pienemmät tuntea hänen pettyneen katseensa.  
"Rumble, Frenzy: Pyytäkää anteeksi." Soundwave puhui tyypilliseen monotoniseen ja rauhalliseen sävyynsä, huolimatta siitä että hänen vierellään seisoi kiukusta kihisevä Decepticonien toiseksi valtaapitävä.

"Sorii…" Kaksikko mutisi ja katseli jalkoihinsa, melkein peilaten toisiaan. Tämän jälkeen Frenzy kääntyi Rumblen puoleen ja tarjosi tälle kättä. Äänettömästi sopusointuun päästen sininen kasetti vastasi omalla kädellään. Tyytyväisenä Soundwave nyökkäsi myöntävästi.  
"Noniin noniin, nyt pistätte itsenne lepotilaan ja siivoatte kun heräätte." Kierroksia alentanut jetti käskytti topakasti.

"Joo, kyl me siivotaan." Frenzy ilmoitti ja siirtyi sitten makuualustan seinänpuoleiselle osalle.  
"Jep, ja sori viel. Älkää kertoko sit muille et se oltii me jotka tappeli." Rumble vetosi, tuijottaen jettiformeria anovin ilmein. Vastaukseksi hän sai puuskaisun ja mutinaa jonka voisi laskea myöntäväksi vastaukseksi. Hihkaisun kera kasetti asettui sitten veljensä viereen, ojentaen datatabletin tälle.

Starscream oli jo poistumassa huoneesta kaksikon asetuttua lepotilaan, mutta pysähtyi huomatessaan ettei Soundwave seurannut perässä.  
"Mit—" Seekeri ei viimeistellyt kysymystään, vaan asettui lattialle sinisen toverinsa vierelle keräämään visiirinpalasia. ‘Tämän enempää ei sitten auteta.’ jetti ilmoitti kasettisoittimelle kommunikointilinkin kautta. Vastaukseksi hän sai jotain mikä veti nyrpeän ilmeen maireaan hymyyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Niin mitäkö se Soundwave sitten sano?
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/77f8edadd43f2a21218cbf5f17ef863b/tumblr_inline_mwfsafWPf51qeeg43.png
> 
> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/67322697491/  
> Please reblog from original


End file.
